Tobias
by Twistedsyns
Summary: Tobias has been playing kept alive by the Ellimist for a long time along the way he made friends with a man called the Doctor. Now the Doctor is his only hope. Starting it as teen rating may raise in the future.
1. Chapter 1

"Full emergency power to the engines," Jake said. "Ram the blade ship." and then time stopped.

It had been five hundred years since that day. Five hundred years of the endless game between the Ellimist and the Crayak. The Ellimist had told them long ago that he didn't interefer. He now knew that was bullshit. He thought they had been given a choice, either die aboard the ship, or live and fight for the Ellimist. He realized now that they had been manipulated from the beginning. The Ellimist could have saved Rachel and Ax but instead he had waited. He could see the very threads of time and he knew when the three of them would die. So he had twisted the events to make sure that when he asked they would fall into his hands.

He was tired. Constantly tired. The only place he even felt safe anymore was aboard the Tardis with the Doctor. He had met the Doctor on a planet many years ago when they were both still young. He had been just twenty-two and still living the majority of his life as a Hawk. The Doctor had seen right through the morph. He told Tobias that he was a fixed point in time. Tobias hadn't understood it then. The Ellimist never explained that he was going to keep them alive until he was done with them. He learned over the next few years that normal things couldn't kill them when he was almost sliced in half by a controller Hork Bajar blade and had bled out before he could morph. He awoke a few hours later hours later still on the ground but his wound had closed. He still bared the scar across his stomach.

He had ran into the Doctor many times since then and slowly they became friends. He had even turned on the Ellimist on more then one occasion to help the Doctor out when he wanted to save a species and the Ellimist had ordered it destroyed. He never told the Doctor about the punishments he had received afterwards. The last time he had been sent to a planet with air that humans couldn't breath. He had suffocated and died for days on end before the Ellimist had finally moved him to a steep cliff, surrounded by water, but at least he could breath.

He had remained friends with Jake and Marco at first but that was no longer the case. They had started to ignore him, when he went against the Ellimist to help the Doctor and then had given up his ability to morph. Jake and Marco only talked to him now to taunt him and tell him he was playing it safe.

If only they knew. He was dragging his body along the ground, both his legs were broken, he was sure at least three ribs were broken if not more and it hurt to breath. He was cut up, bruised and bloody and kept passing out from the pain. He had been battling a Galilash on the side of a small ledge and had been thrown off of it, onto the rocks below. He had laid there in shock until he had finally forced himself to move. The first time he did, he immediately passed out from the pain. But he kept persevering. Sometimes he made it a few feet, sometimes a few yards but he kept going and had been for hours.

He was laying there wishing for death, not able to move one foot further, when he heard a familiar noise around him. He heard a door open and a woman gasp.

"Tobias," he heard an unfamiliar voice say. He heard a strange buzzing noise.

"He's still alive?" The female asked shocked.

"Yeah," came the reply, then he heard the voice soften. "I'm going to pick you up now and get you on the Tardis and I am sorry but this is going to hurt." He feels a hand go underneath his back and then his legs and as he is lifted the pain becomes too much and he passes out again.

He had received a message for help on his psychic paper and had followed it. As he and Martha stepped of the Tardis he heard her gasp but he was focused on the body in front of them. There was no way the person could still be alive. Their clothes were torn to shreds and their legs were sticking out at odd angles, clearly broken. It was hard to see the extent of the damage from there because the person was laying face down and covered head to toe in dirt and blood. There was only two people he knew that could survive such injuries and one was safe on earth.

That left "Tobias." He had said softly and then pulled out his sonic screwdriver. Running it over Tobias he had found that he was right thinking that this man should have been dead. He was right about both the legs being broken. He had broken several ribs and one had pierced his left lung. He had a concussion and a cut on his right side that should have been fatal.

Tobias had groaned in response and he had heard Martha's shock when she realized the man was still alive.

He picked up Tobias as gently as he could but he had immediately gone limp in his arms, passing out from the pain.

"Martha open the Tardis doors," He said and then walked in and straight to the medibay with Tobias. He removed his torn clothes and then Martha had helped him to wash the blood and dirt off. Not that it helped much. Once the blood was gone they could see bruises and small cuts covering his body from head to toe.

"How is he still alive." Martha asked him, as they went to work setting the broken bones.

"I don't know the full extent of it but he made a deal with a very powerful being, who has been keeping him alive." he answered Martha.

"For what,"

"A game." he said quietly.

"A game, what kind of game."

"I don't know."

It had taken hours but he had set the bones and healed them using advanced technology. He had also sealed the cut on Tobias's side and had repaired the hole in his lung as best he could. Those injuries would take longer to heal. Martha had been surprised when he had inserted the needle into the back of Tobias's hand and hung the IV. She had thought there would be better ways to rehydrate someone and while there were it was dangerous to use in Tobias's current state.

Once he was satisfied that he had done everything he could, he sat down in a chair to rest for a moment. He had given Tobias a sedative to make sure that he would remain asleep and heal.

"He looks so young." Martha said coming back into the room. "How long did you say you've known him."

"500 years," He answered her.

"Your time or his."

"Both." He lifted up his hands to run them down his face but he stopped when he saw the blood. He looked down at his suit and saw blood stains as well.

"Martha, I'm going to go get cleaned up. Call me if anything changes." He said and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_Note to any readers. I changed Rose to Martha. I think she just fits better in the story. Everything else from the previous chapter is the same_

* * *

Tobias woke up afraid. He didn't know where he was and for him that was an especially bad thing. He had disobeyed the Ellimist by fighting the Galilash in the first place. The Ellimist had ordered their protection. He was in pain and it was hard to breath. He looked around and saw the IV going into his hand. He reached across and gripped the needle pulling it out. He started to get up when he noticed a Female sitting on the other side of the room.

He paused and watched her for a second. She was asleep. He climbed out of the bed slowly and putting both feet on the floor, immediately collapsed. He pulled himself up the side of the bed and tried again to stand, but his legs gave out again. He pulled himself around the side of the bed and stared at her. She was still asleep. He moved to the door and opened it and pulled his body into the hall.

He tried to pull himself faster to escape the building he was trapped in, but it still hurt to breath and any attempts to move fast sent him into a coughing fit that hurt even worse. So he took the hallway slow and steady. The place looked familiar but he was too panicked to place how he knew it.

He rounded another corner and saw a small hall way leading off the one he was in. He headed to it and peered around the corner. He saw a large room with a familiar looking object in the middle. He moved to it. He recognized the Tardis controls. Still thinking it could be a trick he started to move towards the doors. That is when he noticed him.

He was wearing a brown pinstripe suit and his brown hair was laying wet against his forehead. He was staring at Tobias with a concerned yet amused look.

"Where are you going." He asked.

He didn't answer the man and moved towards the door. Opening them he found himself in space. "I'll leave." The man didn't make a move to stop him. He stared out the open doors for a moment before he turned back to the man.

"Who are you?" Tobias asked him.

"The Doctor." He looked confused for a second and then a smile passed over the Doctor's face. "I've regenerated since the last time I saw you. I'm on Ten now. Last time was nine."

The Doctor heads over to Tobias and leans down in front of him. "We need to get you back to the medibay. You still need to heal."

"I don't need you're help, I can walk."

The Doctor stood up and moved away from him. The amused smile was back. "Go on then."

He pulled himself up on the railing and then holding it tightly took one step and then a second. When he tried to take the third he fell flat on his face.

"Doctor," the female said startled, having come into the room to witness the scene.

"Leave him alone Martha." He turned back to Tobias. "Go on."

He tried again to stand and this time couldn't even pull himself up enough to attempt to stand. His whole body felt like it was on fire and every breath was a struggle. He lay down on the floor defeated.

"I Can't" he said finally.

"Then can I help you old friend." The Doctor asked walking over to close the doors of the Tardis. He nodded in defeat. The Doctor walked over and very gently picked Tobias up. He carried him to the Medibay and gently laid him on the bed again. He covered him up and picked up the IV, he left and came back with a new one. Gently taking Tobias's hand he inserts the new needle and tapes it down.

"Leave it in this time." He scolds him. "You're dehydrated still."

"You don't act like friends," Martha says finally.

"He's stubborn." The Doctor says. "What were you doing on the Planet of the Arn?"

"Saving the Galilash." Tobias answered.

"Galilash," Martha asked.

"Fourteen foot creature, with red and green scales. They have tentacles that have spikes on them." The Doctor answered.

"So what happened if you were saving them," Martha asked.

"One threw me off a cliff, cause I stabbed it." Tobias answers nonchalantly.

"Why did you stab it? The Doctor asked.

Tobias just shrugs. "Seemed like a good Idea at the time." With that the Doctor declared Tobias needed to rest and led Martha out of the room.

He lay there in the medibay, until the quiet overtook him and he into an easy sleep.

He was back on the planet of the Arn. He was under orders to save the Galilash but instead he had been killing them. He had gone up to attack one on a side of the cliff and right as he stabbed it, time stopped. He saw the old man disguise that the Ellimist used and the anger in the Ellimist's eyes. He had defied him once again. Time started again and the knife was gone. He was grabbed roughly by the creature and thrown. Right as he was about to hit the rocks below he woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

Tobias rolled over and started to take the IV out of his arm again.

"Didn't I tell you to leave it." An exasperated voice spoke up and he looked up to see the Doctor sitting at a table nearby. Across the table sat Martha and they were in the middle of a game of poker.

"I hate IV's." He told the Doctor. "You know this." but he moved his hand away from it.

Martha slammed her hand down and started celebrating the fact she had won as the Doctor stood up and came over to him. He pulled out the sonic and scanned him before looking at the results.

"Did I pass?"

"No, but I think you could give Jackie Boy a run for his money."

"Who?"

"Another Immortal, except he isn't being held there by a powerful alien." He took Tobias arm and gently pulled the needle out and covered the spot with a piece of cotton and tape. "Come on, I feel like yelling."

He helped Tobias stand up and Tobias was relieved to find that while his legs still felt weak, he could stand easier. He walked with the Doctor to the control room and sat down on the pilot seat while the Doctor typed in coordinates and threw switches.

"Where are we going?" Martha asked curiously entering the room.

"To yell at the Ellimist." The Doctor answered before looking at Tobias. "Remember how to drive her?

"Yes."

"Good, I''ll be back in a moment." And with that he disappeared back into the corridors.

"You know how to drive this thing." Martha asked him curiously.

"I picked up things here and there until the Doctor taught me." He replied.

"No offense, but you look 15." She told him. "I understand the Doctor looking young, but..." She trailed off.

He had gotten use to the fact he looked younger then Jake and Marco. They both at least looked like they were in their early twenties. The same age they had been when time stopped. He on the other hand hadn't aged since he had been trapped as the hawk.

"More like 13. I haven't aged since I became a nonthlit."

"What's a nonthlit?" She asked curiously. The Tardis began to rock violently and he stumbled over to the console and pressed a couple of buttons and the ship evened out again. He pulled the screen around and checked the Coordinates. He didn't recognize them but that didn't surprise him. He was busy thinking when he realized that a question had been posed to him.

"A nonthlit," he said finally, "Is someone or something who has become trapped in a morph and has to live as that creature."

"You can morph," her voice clearly ringing with disbelief. "Into other creatures?"

"Not anymore, I became a human nonthlit to try to escape." He sat down on the pilot seat again and crossed his arms. "Well you can see how well that worked."

The Doctor reenetered the room holding a box that contained various objects. He walked over to the Tardis doors and sat the box down before heading back over to the controls.

"The Doctor said you were part of a game."

"Martha," The Doctor said warningly.

"I'm curious." She said turning to him.

"Leave it." He told told her raising his eyebrows. There was a strange noise and the Doctor smiled. "Ah were here."

"Where are we?" Tobias asked curiously and headed to the door, not caring he was still in a hospital gown.

"Prepare yourself." The Doctor told him as he opened the doors to reveal a black hole in front of them. The Doctor came up behind him. "I think it is time we paid the Ellimist a visit." He leaned down and picked up a steel ball and threw it towards the black hole.

"Ellimist, talk to me. You coward." He called after it, before leaning down to pick up another.

"Doctor," Martha said concerned.

"Stay back," He told her. Before emptying the entire box out of the Tardis. "Face me."

"Are you sure this is the right one." Tobias asked him. In answer to his question, he heard Martha scream and turned around quickly to see an old man with glowing blue skin, standing behind them.

"You wanted me." The man asked sounding almost bored.

"I did." The Doctor said. "Ah, but what's with the disguise."

The man changed in front of them to reveal an almost bird like creature with claws and wings.

"Name yourself." The Doctor demanded.

"Does it matter Timelord? You wouldn't have heard of my species anyways. They were gone long before the first Timelords appeared. Now why have you called me here?"

"I demand you leave Tobias alone."

"Tobias is mine to do with what I please."

The Doctor got right up in his face, clearly not afraid of the creature. "I think differently. I know where you hide. My people invented black holes and if you don't stop, I will stop you."

"How?"

But instead of answering the Doctor strolled up to the console like he had nothing better to do and started flicking switches again. "You can leave." He said looking up at the Ellimist as though he just realized the creature was still on board.

Tobias fell to the ground in pain as every since bone in his body burned as if they were made of fire. He cried out in pain. He was being punished. His mind felt like it were being ripped in two as the Ellimist invaded it. He curled into the fetal position and grabbed onto his hair tightly with his hands and screamed. He kept screaming until he felt cool hands on his temples and the world went black.


	4. Chapter 4

He woke up as arms were lifting him off the cold steel. "No," he moaned. His request was ignored and he was lifted anyways but set down on the pilot seat.

"Would you like some water," Martha asked him and he nodded weakly. She left the room and returned a few minutes later with a glass and a straw. She held the glass for him while he took a drink and then set it down on the console.

"He's punished you for helping me before, hasn't he?" The Doctor asked him staring straight at him.

"Yes." He admitted and he noticed the coldness pass over the Doctor's eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you can't stop him. You can threaten him, take away his hiding place, But he leaves beyond normal space and time. You can't kill someone who is all ready dead."

"He can be stopped." The Doctor replied. "I can stop him."

"How." He asked him, leaning back and crossing his arms.

"I have an idea."

"Leave it." He told the Doctor and then stood up shakily on his legs. "My room in the same place?" He asked.

The Doctor just nodded at him and he headed slowly down the corridors. Reaching his room, he was pleased to see it was just how he remembered it. He showered and then dressed in black jeans, a white undershirt and a black button up over shirt. He put on black socks and black dress shoes. He turned and looked at himself in the mirror and sighed.

It had been years since he remembered how young that he actually looked. Martha had reminded him that even though he was over 500 he couldn't go to most places and drink or walk around alone without somebody asking him where his parents were. He grabbed a silver watch off the nightstand before heading back to the control room.

"Looking Good." Martha commented as he entered the room.

"Feeling better," The Doctor asked as he turned and held up a small glass vial attached to a silver chain. He carefully took it from the Doctor.

"I thought I had lost this." He said sadly as he put the chain around his neck and slipped the vial under his shirt.

"What is it?"

"Rachel." Tobias answered her. "Well the last of Rachel's ashes. The rest I scattered on the beach."

"Who's Rachel?" Martha asked curious.

"Doesn't matter, she died long, long ago." He said sadly before turning to the Doctor. "Where to now?"

"Why were you saving the Giligash?" The Doctor asked.

"Because they stop the Hork Bajir from venturing too far on the planet and there numbers are failing due to disease and Famine."

"So they are a good creature?"

He shrugged. "In a way. Put up a hell of a fight though."

He watched the Doctor walking slowly around the console flicking switches. "Tell me more about the punishments." He said to Tobias.

"You saw one first hand." He answered sidestepping the question.

"Is that the only way he punishes you?"

"Only with Pain." He responded and when the Doctor continued to stare at him, he sighed. "That was just a warning. His real punishments can last weeks, even months if he wants. I have been suffocated, drowned, burned, and buried alive." He saw the horror on Martha's face.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" The Doctor asked him again.

"Because I can handle it. It isn't your responsibility to protect me. I help you willing despite the punishments because it is the right thing to do."

The Doctor said. "You still should have told me."

He landed the Tardis roughly and Martha ran to the doors eagerly and threw them open. "It's beautiful." She gasped.

"Women's wept. The sun had an event which caused the world to freeze suddenly." The Doctor explained as they stepped off the Tardis to see hundred foot waves ready to crash down, frozen in time. Tobias walked out on to the ice. He leaned down and cleared some of the snow away to reveal clear ice below. He could see a fish stuck in the ice.

"So what's the danger here?" He asked the Doctor.

"No danger, just a peaceful place to relax." The Doctor said heading over to one of the waves.

Martha headed back into the Tardis and came out a few minutes later wearing a thick coat. "Aren't you cold," She asked him and he shook his head no as he continued to stare at the fish.

He could hear the Ellimist in his head taunting him. "You can never be alone Tobias. You will come back to me and help me." He ignored the voice. The Ellimist was always talking to him and his thoughts hadn't been completely his own in years. The voice use to drive him insane and keep him from thinking but now he could push the voice to the background. He couldn't imagine not hearing the voice now.

"Are you coming," He heard Martha call out and saw her and the Doctor further out on the ice.

"Yeah," He called out following after them.


End file.
